Reckoning: Chapter 55
by Michelle.Lee.PDX
Summary: Dru and Graves go head to head behind closed doors and in the arena. Several secrets come to light as the heat intensifies between the two that seem to be destined to be apart. Romance and fighting scenes are ahead.


"I'm actually glad you're here. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah, well it seems you and I have a long list of stuff we need to talk about." I leaned up against the foot of the wooden bedframe.

"What's with the 'tude today, your highness?" He walked over to the desk and straightened his papers lying on top.

I was actually speechless for a moment then recovered. "O-kay. Then you go ahead, Graves. What's on your mind?" I spoke with a tinge of defiance in my tone.

He sighed slowly. It reminded me of another who sighed a lot, Dylan. As much of a pain in the ass Dylan was, I actually missed him. He was the only _djamphire_ I could trust when I was at the Reform _schola_. He saved my life and I owed him big time. If I ever saw his face again, if he wasn't dead, I wouldn't hesitate to tell him how grateful I felt.

Graves stepped closer to where I stood near the bed. He rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the top of his tailored shirt. He'd discarded the necktie hours ago, following Lena's assault on my at the front of the _schola_. The diamond stud earring reflected in the dim light of his room.

"So, Magdalena is Reynard's sister, huh? I nodded. "And she's trying to kill you because she wants revenge? For everything?" He'd missed so much in the past two years that he was trying to catch up.

I picked at the lint on my sweater. "I guess so. She's on a general mission to kill _svetocha_ but she's super ticked at me, and Christophe. My assumption is she wants to drink both of us dry, suck up our powers, then dominate the world."

The_ loup_ moved a few steps closer to me and crossed his arms as he spoke. "Sure, I suppose I get it. So what's the plan then, Milady?"

I was getting used to him calling me by that formal name. At least I didn't flinch this time when I heard it. "Um, kill her before she kills me, I guess." I half-smiled back at him. It took a lot of control not to stare at him… he was so beautiful.

Graves gave me a look as if I was a sheep being herded into a corral by a working dog. "Dru, are we going to be honest with each other here, or are we gonna keep playing this game?" His green eyes looked directly into mine. He was getting irritated. I could sense Graves' _dom_ voice lurking beneath his tone.

I stood up from where I sat and noticed that even with my shoes on, I only came as high as his shoulder. I always felt intellectually equal to Graves even with the fact that he towered over me. With Christophe, it was often different. He often carried an air of graceful superiority that I just couldn't match. Whether that was a good or a bad thing, I couldn't say. To be honest, sometimes I just wanted to be taken care of and Christophe did that bit better than Graves.

I looked up at the man before me. "Good question. Well, since you brought it up, I need to know… when were you going to tell me that there's a rule stating _wulfen_ can't be with _svetocha_?"

Graves took a slow step back and placed his hands in his pockets. He looked at the ceiling to gather his thoughts before speaking. "Well, honestly I was hoping that wouldn't have come up, Dru." He leaned up against the nearest wall.

"You mean weren't going to say anything? Well, that's great…. just peachy, Graves." I looked to the door to assess whether I should leave or stick the conversation out.

Before I had a chance to do anything, Graves' swiftly approached where I stood. His hands pulled me in closer at the hips. He lowered his gaze before speaking. "I don't want to repeat this conversation with you, so listen please." Finally there it was, the _dom_ voice. I knew when to shut up so I kept my mouth closed so I wouldn't interrupt.

"Yes, there is a rule that was written many years ago, meant to preserve the _purity _of the kinds_. _Apparently there was a union between a _svetocha _and a_ wulf_, which became the catalyst for this policy. The rule is completely archaic and I don't agree with it. No one should dictate whom we can't love and shouldn't be with. For a year now, I've been having this debate with the Elders and I think I've made some progress. However it's not a done deal by any means."

His nose was very close to mine and I could smell his breath, which was minty and smokey at the same time. I was mesmerized by his assertive behavior because my words came out choppy and inarticulate. "Oh… I didn't… know that… part."

As I gazed into his eyes, I could see my own reflection in his irises. I thought I looked like an idiot but wondered if Graves was thinking the same or differently. _Dru, he's_ _probably thinking you're high maintenance bitch._

We stood there for several long seconds just staring at each other. I was breathing heavily out of nervousness while the scent of his being was getting into my head and making me dizzy. _Damn the smell of strawberries and cologne._

Without thinking about any consequences, I wrapped my hands around the back of Graves' neck, lifted onto my toes and pulled his face downwards. My lips contacted his. I held on and just waited. And waited. _Crap, nothing is happening and if I open my eyes and he's staring back at me, I'll totally die of embarrassment. Dru, you're such an idiot!_

As I was about to release him and declare defeat, something unexpected happened, Graves reciprocated. He pulled me in with both arms and compressed his body into mine. I leaned my legs against the bedframe and steadied myself. At that moment, his mouth opened slightly. To my pleasant surprise, I learned that Graves was clearly skilled in _un baiser avec la langue_. Where he learned it was a mystery to me. _But who cares? This kiss totally shamed the times we made out before._

A surge of emotion caused me to shove Graves' wide-shouldered body back. Still locked together, we stumbled back into the wall. He grunted as he absorbed the impact of both of us against the hard surface. My hands grazed his pectoralis area, feeling the chest muscles under his shirt. His hands pulled through my long hair, tangling in the length of wild curls. To my surprise, his left hand dropped to my glutes and he softly squeezed. I pulled at the hair on his head and couldn't help but make a noise that sounded like a girly growl. _Where the hell did that come from, Dru?_

Practically like a scene in a rom-com movie, we pushed and pulled at each other, while kissing and bumping into the objects in his room. I wondered if the guards outside could hear the commotion.

After several minutes of untamed emotion, I pulled away. Our mouths were half-open with awe and we stared at each other in silence. My chest was moving rapidly as my lungs fought to catch some air.

After a moment of total astonishment, we burst into inaudible laughter. "Holy shit. Did that just happen?" Graves attempted to smooth out his once perfectly ironed shirt. His dark hair was imperfectly mussed up after my hands had their way with it.

I flung myself onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah. I guess it did. But… just what was that?"

Graves laid onto the bed as well and looked at me as he rolled onto his side. "I don't know, but I have to say… I liked it." His left hand played with the buttons down the middle of my sweater.

"So if we both liked it, what is this?" I moved my hand in a circular motion between the two of us.

"Well, I don't think we can say at this point. There are too many things going on right now, Dru. We're not allowed to be an item so all this has to be… confidential."

I propped up on my elbows and cocked my head to the side. "So, I'm your _dirty secret_ then? Is that what you're saying?

"No. That's not what I'm saying, dammit." He sat up on the side of the bed. "Because there's already the old rule about _wulfen_ and _svetocha_ and given the fact we're both on the Pactus, that makes us double violators. Until it's done, we need to be careful not to give the impression that we're _hanging out_." Graves got off the bed and paced the length of the small room.

I watched him intensely as I reflected on his words. He had a point that was hard to disagree with. _If anyone found out, I'm sure the Order would take issue with our relationship. Plus all of this business with Graves would be unlikely if Christophe were around. If he was, I'd feel twice as guilty for messing around with his nemesis. However, Chris did break up with me, or made me think he did. I know he still loves me though. That hasn't changed. The bigger question is who am I in love with? And do I even know what's good for me?_

I left Graves' room an hour after I entered, acting as if we settled our dispute amicably and professionally. The guards were back at their posts at the end of the hall, looking only slightly ragged after the rumble with Benjamin. Fortunately for them, _wulfen_ healed quickly and any marks would be gone in half a day.

As I returned to my suite with Benjamin in tow, I was not surprised to be met and reprimanded by Nadira and Hiro. I was only half-prepared for the lecture. Nadira was the first female mentor I'd had since Gran. I didn't like seeing the disappointment in her already serious expression. She was stern and it hurt to listen to her chastisement despite my efforts to pretend like it was no big deal.

"Dru, part of your leadership development includes making solid decisions off the floor as well as on it. You are responsible for your actions before, during and after the sessions. I know you have a lot of pressure on you including living up to your mother's legacy and defending yourself from the _nosferatu_ and Milady Gogol. It's practically inhuman. Pardon the expression." Nadira's hazel eyes seemed to burn a scar into my ego. I felt as if I let the team down for the first time.

Hiro was quiet as usual which made me feel uncomfortable. He paced around the room but avoided the area around my bed. "Milady, I understand that Gogol was here last night. Augustine informed me that you believed she left Reynard's journal. Is that correct?"

I was thankful for the change in subject. I'd had enough of the tongue-lashing from Nadira. "I can't tell whether she did or didn't bring it in here. All I know is I found it on the shelf last night, but I'd never noticed it before."

"Where is it now?" Nadira sat down on the loveseat in the seating area.

"I have it somewhere safe." _It's actually just under my bed with my _malaika_. _

"Well, if it did come into this room yesterday you should be careful about its contents and cautious with it." Nadira seemed oddly curious about Christophe's book.

"I will be, don't worry." I tried to play off the fact that I hadn't taken any precautions with it. "Um by the way, Hiro, do you remember when you and the other Order members rescued my mother from the_ nosferat _before she bloomed?"

Hiro looked a bit surprised by my random question. He took a long pause of silence before responding. "Hai, Milady. I do."

"What was the name of the other girl whom you found in the fireplace hiding spot with mom?"

"I do not know what you are referring to Milady. There was no one else besides your mother. She was the only survivor."

Nadira spoke up softly. "Why the questions about the LeFevre attack, Dru? What's the interest at this moment?

I wasn't ready to reveal my source given that it had something to do with Christophe and his memories. "Well… I'm always interested in what happened to my family, especially before I was born. My mother participated in the Pactus and as you said, I'm following in her footsteps. I just want to do her proud, you know?"

Nadira gave me a nod but in a half-believable manner. I could tell that she wasn't truly buying what I was trying to sell.

As they walked to the door, Nadira paused to have the last word. She placed her hand on my shoulder as she spoke quietly. "Dru, I know you have feelings for Graves which predate your arrival here. I don't doubt they are strong feelings, which very well might be reciprocated. However, there are complications to a relationship at this time, especially for you two. I just don't want to see you get hurt unnecessarily. Be smart, Milady." She gently pinched my chin between her thumb and pointer finger. "By the way, we need to get you prepared mentally for the _kyoso_. It's two weeks from today."

After Nadira left, I thought about what she said. I couldn't help but remember the fight between Christophe and Graves, which took place on the deck of the _wulfen_ retreat. In a telemetric vision, I saw them pummeling each other pretty hard. They fought over the fact that Graves hadn't told me something. _It must've been about the law forbidding _wulfen_ and _svetocha_ to have a relationship. What else could there be?_

The next week of Pactus was interesting, but draining. The _wulfen_ made little progress on their list of interests. Alton and Hiro were holding out for the bigger issues to be discussed. Fundamentally, the Kourio needed the _wulfen's_ strength to defeat the masses of _nosferat_ that were constantly attacking _djamphire_ holdings. But they also wanted to maintain their control all the resources. It was an insane and completely selfish position by the Kourio. _Something's got to give here, fellas._

I was anxious for the time when I could speak my opinions. A few times, the members looked to me for an answer but someone always jumped in before I had a chance to fully form my thoughts. It felt a bit unfair. Even though I was the youngest, only by a few months behind Graves, I had something insightful to share. I could tell that I was going to have to interrupt if I wanted to be heard.

The highlight of Pactus was the fact that I was seated next to Graves everyday. I didn't know if anyone noticed but every so often he and I found little ways to communicate without speaking. Sometimes his foot or knee nudged mine under the table. A few times his left hand brushed my right just to let me know he was there.

One morning, while Alton was speaking about the _djamphire_'s history of _schola_ oversight, Graves turned to look at my profile. I felt the heat of his stare and looked to my right. Our eyes met up and held together for a few seconds.

_"How do ya think Alton chooses which one of his frigging-ugly ties to wear each day?"_

I raised my eyebrow at him._ "Maybe he has a lottery every evening and picks a loser." _

Graves gave a soft laugh as if he heard the words spoken verbally. He turned his attention back to the podium. Then his head spun back to look at me again and his mouth dropped half open. So did mine.

_Oh my God. I can't believe it._ I finally connected telepathically with someone else. Graves gave me a slow secretive smile. One thing I loved about Graves was that he was used to my powers. I didn't need to worry he'd freak out when my skills came to life.

The week passed quickly especially since my training sessions intensified. Every hour of my day was spent either in Pactus, prepping for _kyoso_ or in sorcery class with Leander. By the week's end, I learned to refine the skill of mind control, hex casting and object reading. I still had a long way to go in order to use telekinesis, the ability to move objects with only my mind. Leander was rather pleased with the progress I made in telepathy. He explained to me the fact that Graves was _close_, made the communication more attainable. Still, I begged Leander to teach me how to blow things up like he did with the fairies, however he forced me to pace myself and not overwhelm the learning process.

"May I remind you, _Rajkumari_, about the time that you decided to use mind control on our friend the revenant, before you were ready?"

I cringed as I thought about what I had done out of impulsiveness to the zombie. "Oh, yeah. That was a mess, wasn't it?" I made a statement more than asked a question. I recalled the abuse the poor thing suffered just because I wanted to make it walk. I unknowingly programmed it to repeatedly run into the wall until it fell to pieces, literally. _ Leander made his point crystal clear… I should wait._

In preparation for _kyoso_, the physical challenge between _wulfen _and_ Kourio_ representatives, I trained in every way possible. Nadira had me running, tumbling, sword-fighting, boxing and shooting. Sometimes I was doing more than one sport at the same time.

Nadira reminded me that there was a high probably of fighting Graves. He was the most physically skilled as I was of the three representatives. However our bigger concern was an obvious weakness, my strong personal feelings for Graves. She saw that as a liability to our team if I couldn't control my thoughts for him.

A fleeting but disquieting thought passed through my mind. _What if Graves is just playing me with all the flirting and making out? What if he's doing it to throw me off my game? He couldn't and shouldn't know I'm fighting on behalf of the Kourio. But if I did he'd be at an advantage given the way I've been acting around him_. "_Be smart, Dru". Nadira's advice was still echoing in my head. Maybe she was right to warn me? _

With only a week to go before _kyoso_, I found myself alone and needing peace and quiet to focus my thoughts. Not knowing whom my opponent would be, I was nervous.

I got down on my hands and knees and peered under my bed. I felt around until I located the leather bound book, Christophe's journal. As I touched the worn leathery cover, I wondered… should I open it? Would it be a violation of privacy to look at a page or two?

I considered the gravity of the situation and how I'd feel if someone found my personal diary and read it. Before I had a chance to put the book down, I was pulled into a vision.

"I have been waiting for you. I knew one of these days, you'd seek me out."

The brown haired _djamphire_ with the blue eyes stepped out from the shadow of the old evergreen tree. "Good evening, Ms. Park. I hope I did not keep you waiting for long. I was delayed due to… traffic."

The petite-framed _wulfen_ didn't react at his attempt at humor. She was almost always serious. Making jokes or laughing was seldom. After her compound was attacked by _nosferat_, the night she lost her mother and brother, she was never the same.

"I must say it is an honor to meet your highness, the infamous Kourio, the Prince of Bohemia. Your reputation as a brave warrior proceeds you. What is your need of me, milord?"

Christophe crossed his arms on his chest. "This is a refreshing encounter. Much different than I would expect from someone betrothed to another that despises my existence." Christophe was direct and did not waste a moment getting to his point. "I need to know, what are your intentions toward the _loup_?"

Jae-Hwa looked at the gray colored sky. It looked like it was going to rain in a few minutes. Hopefully the trees would protect them from getting completely drenched. She spoke softly but with little emotion. "I am not spoken for, yet. Additionally, my intentions are really none of your business, your highness. Whether I choose to follow the rules of _wulfen_ kind to the end, is unknown at this point."

"I do not mean to offend or pry, Ms. Park. I ask because I am solely interested in protecting the _svetocha _from unnecessary harm. If you do not intend on following the Elder's wishes, this may increase the likelihood of a union between Milady and the _loup-garou_. If that were the case, I…" Christophe didn't finish his sentence. His voice trailed off as he considered a future without Dru. She was his primary focus since he met her two years ago. As far as he was concerned, she was the _one_.

Jae-Hwa continued in a contemplative but firm tone. "All I can tell you is that I detest being told whom I will live the rest of my life with. However, Hideki is not a poor choice as a mate by any means. In fact he is quite… charming."

Christophe paced the forest floor, making the needles on the ground crunch under his booted feet. He used his levitating powers to rise above the earth. "I do not envy your position, Ms. Park. It may sound cliché but if there is anything you need, please let me know. I trust you can find me if needed. Good afternoon." Before Jae-Hwa could turn to go back into the house, the _djamphire_ disappeared into the forest foliage without a trace. Only the slight scent of cinnamon spice among the evergreen lingered.

The vision faded as I was pulled back into the present moment. I found I was still sitting on the floor of my bedroom, holding the leather bound journal. I blinked once, then realized the gravity of what I heard and saw. In a moment of pure frustration and emotion, I threw the book across the room. It hit the wall near the front door and landed with a thud on the carpet. "Fuck!" I cursed then curled into a ball on the floor of my room and hugged my knees to my chest.

A knock sounded at the door. It was Benjamin checking to see what the commotion was about. "Milady, was that you?"

"Yes. I'm okay, Benjamin. Please just leave me be. I just want to be alone."

It must have been an hour later when Nat came into the room. "Dru, are you in here? I came a while ago but Benjamin said you just wanted to be alone so I'm back now." I was half-conscious on the floor of my room as laid there, immobilized from the shock of the news about Graves and Jae-Hwa.

"Sweetie? Where are you?" Nat sniffed around the room and finally found me on the far side of the bed on the carpeted floor. "Dru! What's wrong? Oh my God, did Lena do something to you again? Let me get…"

"No! I'm not hurt like that, Nat." I sat upright and leaned against the bedframe. "I… I know what you've been holding back from me about Graves… and Jae-Hwa. I know because I saw it in a vision."

Nat sighed. "I'm so sorry, Dru." Nat laid her arm across my shoulders and we sat on the floor of my room without speaking. We sat in silence for a long while. So many thoughts rattled in my head while I struggled to maintain my composure.

_Is the universe trying to tell me something? It seems like Graves and I are destined to be apart. There are so many barriers to our relationship, its almost impossible. Is all of this really worth it? Maybe I don't have to make it so difficult for myself. Maybe it's time to let go… at least for now._

I was ready to get up off the floor at the very least. At best I was ready to move on to frying bigger fish. I looked to my left. "Nat, I'm gonna be alright. It's time I found Christophe. I need him to come back." I sighed deeply. "Fortunately I know just who can find Mr. Apple Pie."

Within an hour there was a knock at my door. Nat opened it to find an expected visitor. "You asked me to meet you, Milady?" Jae-Hwa responded respectfully to my request to speak with her as soon as possible. She looked calm and unruffled as always. Her clothing was modernly styled and she was effortlessly finished looking. I had to admit that I was a bit jealous of how she carried _mod_ with such ease.

"Yeah, I mean, thanks for coming. The reason I asked you to come over is because of… um… something I need you to do for me. This is kind of awkward to explain." I paused a moment to consider how to ask her to find Christophe for me.

Jae-Hwa looked slightly confused. "Pardon my directness, Milady. Despite both of our positions on Pactus, I am not your enemy." She took a seat on the armchair in the center of my suite. "I have no ill will toward you even given the fact that we have been in competition with each other, in more than one way."

Nat was seated on the sofa and looked extremely uncomfortable with the conversation. She actually looked like she wanted to curl into a ball and disappear.

My aspect flushed through my body with the thought that Jae-Hwa was referring to the fact that the Elders dictated she become Graves' mate. I struggled to maintain a cool tone in my voice given I only recently learned of this news. "Uh, I don't know what you mean Ms. Park." I was hoping she'd drop the subject and move on.

"I am referring to your long term friendship with Hideki Graves. I recognize that you both have feelings for one another that pre-date his entry to _wulfen_ kind. This in addition to the rules about no fraternizing may be a strain." Nat shifted nervously in her seat.

_Just get to the point, Dru, and get her out of here._ "Right. Well, thanks for saying that, but the reason I asked to talk was because I need you to contact Christophe Reynard for me."

"Oh… pardon me, Milady? You think I have a connection with the _djamphire _Reynard?" For once Jae-Hwa looked off-kilter.

I wondered if I should reveal my source to her. "Yes, I know you do. As far as I am aware, you are the only person here, or anywhere, that has the ability to communicate with him. Is that right?"

Her mouth half opened but no sound came out. Finally she blinked and closed her lips and took a deep breath. "That is true. I don't understand how you would know that though, Milady." She turned her head slightly to the side, thinking about how I knew. Then an expression of knowing washed across her dainty features. "Your powers told you."

_She is smart. I admire that about Jae-Hwa. _I slowly nodded my head. "Bringing him out of hiding is exactly what Milady Gogol wants but I'm not about to give into her demands. I need him to know that I am not helpless to fight against his sister. I can defend myself better than he remembers. Would you tell him he needs to be safe and not come here under any circumstances? Oh and… tell him I forgive him for leaving me."

Jae-Hwa gave me a slight smile. "_Ye_, Milady. I can do that."

The next day of Pactus could only be described as strangely rewarding. Tensions were still high since the Kourio were unweilding in their stated needs. However I still had yet to speak.

I was torn between agreeing with the _wulfen_'s demand and the my thoughts regarding whether changes could be made in an organized and successful manner. Altering the system in place was not going to be easy logistically or sentimentally. Most _djamphire_ had long held discriminatory beliefs in their nature that needed to be changed. That was the real task at hand… changing minds and behaviors.

"Milady, what do you think?" Graves asked me a point blank question about whether segregated dorms were appropriate.

I swallowed nervously and took a deep breath before speaking my opinion. "Well, being that I've been at two _scholas_ in my life and have always had to live alone, without the opportunity to choose to be integrated, I can honestly say… it's been lonely."

"So do you like or dislike the conditions? I'm not clear." Graves pressed me further to explain.

"Well, being the only female in this facility has been… awkward and isolating. I have always been alone, living a nomadic style of existence with my father. Being here among my friends, both Wulfen and _djamphire_, has been… the best thing of my life. I can't speak for others, but I can say… each of us should be able to choose how we live, including with whomever we want." Graves flashed me a secretive smile, hidden behind his interlaced fingers.

I wasn't trying to make a political statement, just a personal one. A rumble of whispers moved through the crowd. Hiro's eyebrows raised and Alton's whole facial expression looked like he disapproved.

"Milady, I agree with your sentiment completely." Jae-Hwa spoke up from her chair across the table. She leaned slightly forward as her hands rested on the table edge. "Students should have the option to choose where they want to live, up or down, diversely or homogenously. The _scholas _should accommodate the students wants if possible."

The room was silent for a long moment. Everyone was in astonishment at the fact that two members of opposing teams agreed on a concept. Over the course of the day, I spoke up twice more to share my thoughts on the inequities of the treatment by both kinds. I agreed with each side's feelings that the others were distrustful and often disrespectful. I could tell that the tone of the room began to change in a progressive manner.

At five o'clock Bruce banged the gavel to close the proceedings. "As a reminder, tomorrow is _kyoso_, so the summit will resume on Monday. We meet at the outdoor arena at nine tomorrow." I tried not to look intimidated as I thought about who I'd have to face the next morning in the ring.

As I walked toward down the hall toward my suite with Nat and Benjamin as my escorts, Graves approached. "Pardon me, Milady. May I have a word with you?"

I nodded at him and gave a look of dismay to Nat. She knew what I had to do and sympathized. We stepped into a private office while my escorts waited in the hall. Graves closed the door behind us. "What do you need to say, Hideki?" I tried to be as professional as I could muster up.

Unexpectedly, Graves wrapped his arms around me tightly and squeezed. He kissed the top of my head. "You made a big difference today. You spoke up and it was great. I'm so proud of you, Dru." He released me from the embrace but continued standing closely, holding my face in his hands. As he leaned in for a kiss, I pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I can't Graves." I averted looking him in the eyes.

He blinked and allowed his hands to drop from my cheeks. "What's wrong? I thought you liked…" I interrupted him before he could continue.

"I know the whole story now, Graves. You don't have to patronize me any more." I stepped back so I was out of his arms' reach. "I think it's better if we started distancing ourselves. Maybe we can save ourselves a lot of heartache if we did."

Graves looked like he was in shock. His mouth was partially open and his body stiffened. The _dom_ voice came out as he started to speak. "Dru, who told you what? I need to know please. You don't know the whole story, I guarantee it."

"I know Graves because I saw it in a vision. I know that you and Jae-Hwa are matched up. And I know how hard it is to break with tradition. So I'm making this decision for the both of us now. It's time we stopped pretending like we're special. We can't change fate. We're not meant to be together, Graves." I started walking towards the door.

Graves reached out and held my elbow. "Don't say that Dru. You don't know what fate has in store for us. I believe in making our own destiny anyways, not settling for what's on the schedule. Don't give up, dammit." Graves stepped closer to me and tried to take my hand in his. However I recoiled and placed my hands behind my back, out of his reach.

"We're done now, Graves. It's time to move on. You said it before. We have to be careful not to give the impression that we're _hanging out_, or you and I are anything more than old friends. What better way to do that than to go our separate ways now?"

"Dru, you're just being impulsive. I'm still working on a solution so we can…"

I couldn't listen any longer out of fear that I'd lose control of my emotions. "I have to go now. People are waiting for me. And I'm sure your people are waiting for you too, Hideki." Without looking him in the face, I opened the door and stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind me and on my _relationship_ with Graves.

At six, Nadira came into the suite to see about my readiness for _kyoso_. I was dressed in my white fighting uniform of fitted pants and shirt. "Remember, Milady. You are fighting to maintain total control of the Order. If you win, we will maintain our six seats. However if you lose, the _wulfen_ will obtain half control for the next decade. Your mother won, barely, which preserved the Kourio's rights." _I wondered what would things be like today if my mother lost back then? Maybe they'd be different for me and Graves?_

The sun was still on the horizon but the light was diminishing quickly. The arena was situated on the east side of campus and was large enough to hold two hundred. The grassy fighting ring was surrounded on four sides by rows of bleachers. The arena lights were glaringly bright. As my vision came into focus, I saw before me Graves, similarly dressed in his white uniform. The pants were fitted snugly across his legs and I could see his quad muscles beneath the giving fabric.

Weapons of all types were laid along the tables on the perimeter of the field. It finally dawned on me. My biggest fear about Pactus had come true. Without a doubt I was going to have to fight Graves. My mind rushed with panicked thoughts. _If Graves wins, I'm letting everyone down. If I win, _wulfen_ will lose out on fair and basic rights... not to mention the possibility that our friendship may never recover._

Bruce stood in the center of the grass, gently hovering above the ground, as all mature _djamphire_ can do. "Would the warriors step forward please." Nadira squeezed my hand before pushing me toward the ring. Recluctantly, I walked to the center. As Bruce started to announce the importance of _kyoso_ and the rules of the fight, I looked Graves in the eyes. He was staring intensely back at me but his appearance was terrible. He seemed tired and washed out. _I hate facing him in this condition._

Bruce continued speaking loudly. "_Kyoso_ will continue until time is up. If either party is injured, a secondary fighter will continue on your behalf. If that person is injured then a victory is declared. The method was chosen randomly and it is…" He opened an envelope he was holding in his left hand. "… blades. Each fighter shall now take up their weapons." I was semi-relived I could use _malaika_, my best art form. However I was also concerned because this was also Graves' best form of fighting. Nadira taught me to study each of the _wulfen_'s strengths and I learned Graves was known to be an expert at _katana_ sword fighting. After all he studied under famous masters in Japan.

After Bruce completed all of the pomp and circumstance of the event, I found myself in the ring across from Graves with double blades in hand. Thankfully the _malaika_ felt familiar and comfortable in my hands. As well, Graves looked at ease with the double _katana_ swords despite his physical appearance. We each bowed and stood in position one of our art forms, waiting for the sign.

"Begin!" Bruce's voice echoed in the arena as he walked off the field using levitation. I brought my _malaika_ up, right arm in front of left. My legs were slightly bent and I readied myself to move swiftly. I took three steps toward Graves while raising my blades, contacting his weapons in an offensive move. My right sword came in high as my left swung from the side to attack his midline. Graves raised his _katana_ to block. The sound of wood on steel rang in the air. His moves were robotic and apathetic. Even his face was expressionless. His right hand _katana_ almost fell out of his possession. He seemed not to care about the duel.

_Come on. Wake up, Graves. Snap out of it! I'm not gonna continue like this. Fight me, dammit!_

To my surprise the telepathic link between the two of us engaged. _ "Don't pretend like nothing's happened between us, Dru. We aren't over. I'm not gonna stop fighting for you even if I have to fight against you."_

I stepped back to position one and considered my next move. "_I know you care about Jae-Hwa. Your life would be better, and easier, if you agreed to the Elders' wishes and confirmed your union with her."_

I lunged and jabbed a blade at his left thigh. He blocked downward and spun left to avert my right-handed sword. I recovered and reset to starting position. "_Graves,_ _we should face the facts, I'm a wrecking ball to you and a tornado to everyone. The only person who's qualified to help me is the one I've been pushing away for a long time. Besides Lena has me in her cross hairs and she's willing to use you too if she can. Honestly my feelings for you are a liability. Let's just finish this fight so you can get the hell away from me." _I leaped into the air and struck with both swords in a downward movement toward my opponent.

At that moment, Graves' mood changed from dejection to rage. He was incensed by my words. "_That's a fucking lazy excuse, Dru. You're just scared."_ He spun around and raised both blades to stop my attack. He flipped backwards and landed quietly on his feet in a crouch. From that low position, his eyes glared at me and glowed madly green.

Graves stood tall and with the popping of growing and hardening bones, he became the Other. For weeks I prepared myself to fight a full-blown _wulfen_ and finally here it was. I hadn't gone head to head with any _wulf_ in battle since Ash attacked me years ago at the mall. How I survived then was pure luck. This would take something a lot more skillful. Through his training Graves learned to manipulate the sword as a _loup, _which was more likely than any _wulf_ could do.

I stood ready for him with my _malaika_ slightly up and my toes lightly on the grass. We moved in a circular movement, never taking our eyes off each other. My aspect waved through my body causing my fangs to extend into my bottom lip. My vision grew sharper and I could see and smell better. I caught the smell of Graves'_ wulfen_ scent, which was teemed with the familiar odor of his human side.

Graves shot forward with his _katana_ in hand, growling as he advanced. My aspect enabled me to fly forward and meet him with a clash. As our blades contacted, the blow threw both of us to the sides of the ring. I rolled and landed a bit ungracefully but still on my feet. Graves tumbled to the ground and laid on his side facing away from me.

As I looked at my left blade, I saw blood dripping from the tip. _Oh shit! Is that Graves' blood? Did I actually hurt him? _

_I used telepathy to try to connect with him. "Graves, are you okay? Answer me dammit!" _But the link was broken. I laid my swords down and approached the _loup._ He was still in the Other form but there was a puddle of blood collecting near his torso where the white fabric was torn and stained red. Graves was holding his hand on top of the gushing wound near the side of his abdomen.

My aspect flashed again as I smelled his blood. I flashed on a vision of myself drinking the copper smelling essence from the body of a weakened and broken Graves many years ago. That was the day I learned how he really felt about me… he loved me from the very beginning, even before I became _svetocha_.

I dropped my swords and ran around to kneel at the front of him. "Oh my God, Graves. I'm so sorry. What did I do to you?"

He rolled on his back and made a sound of being in excruciating pain. "Hey kid, no big deal. It's just a scratch. I'll be… " But Graves lost consciousness before he could finish speaking.

Dibs, Bruce and one of the Elders kneeled next to Graves' body. "Stand back, Milady. We need some room to work here." Bruce pushed me to the side as Dibs and the _wulfen_ advisor assessed the injury.

I was in shock at the scene before me. I just hurt the person I cared about the most. I left the ring to sit on the first row of bleachers near Nat and Nadira. Nat placed her arm around me. "It's gonna be fine Dru. Graves is strong… _loups_ heal quickly." Nat was just being kind. I knew I hurt Graves badly and I prayed that it wasn't fatal.

Twenty long minutes later, a stretcher carried Graves off the field. Dibs gave me a wink to let me know he would live. I sighed deeply, feeling guilty but somewhat relived that I didn't just kill my best friend. "Now what?" I looked at Nadira.

"You will continue tomorrow with another _wulfen_ candidate as your opponent." I sighed and looked at the ground. _After all of this, I'm expected to do it again tomorrow? You have to be kidding me. This is brutal._

Within 24 hours, I found myself standing in the grassy arena again, waiting for another _wulfen_ fighter to step forward. There was a good chance it would be Guillermo. I was intimidated by his physical girth and of his reputation for being an expert at hand-to-hand combat. He was known to be the best in _taekwondo_ of any _wulfen_. My _krav maga_ was good, but nowhere near that skilled.

I looked across the arena to see Graves taking a seat in the first row. He was moving slowly and holding his side where I had pierced him with _malaika_. I was so relieved to see that he was going to be okay without any lasting injury. _Thank God for the speed of a loup-garou's recovery. _

Bruce stood in the center of the arena. "Would the fighters take their place in the ring now please?" I looked down at my feet not wanting to see who would be standing across from me. A rumble of whispers moved across the _wulfen_ side of the bleachers. I slowly looked up and saw who it was. My opponent was Jae-Hwa.

We had little knowledge of her skill as a fighter, however Nadira warned me of the one thing we knew about Jae-Hwa for sure, she was fast… scary lightening fast.

I waited for Bruce to open the envelope to reveal the style of fighting. "Today's duel will consist of… no weapons. The fighters must use the martial arts." My mind raced all over the field with the idea of the two of us going _mano y mano_.

**Readers: Is Dru finally coming to a decision about who and what is the best for her? Should she still hold out hope for Graves or should she realize that Christophe the only one for her? Who's going be the winner of female fight club between Jae and Dru? See you next week.**


End file.
